Control
by amdragjakelong'sgurl
Summary: Nick doesn't get how the men from Lady Heather's fetish club can let women control them they way they do. Can Gregs sister Simone Sanders show him that it's not as bad as it seems? Nick/OC


Nick wondered how he got here. He was starting to think he shouldn't come to Simone with his doubts about Dominatrixes and pleasure by pain and all that. She'd simply looked at him from across the table and suggested they'd try. He'd only agreed because of how much he loved her.

Now, he was in the basement of the house she shared with her big brother Greg Sanders. (Greg was out, of course. He doubted he'd be able to go through with this if his best friend was upstairs.) His hands were cuffed to the solid pipes above him, and his toes could hardly touch the ground. He was shirtless, and he felt aweful, since it felt like hours since Simone had slipped into the bathroom to 'change'. He was begining to think she had left him here.

Then there she was, standing in front of him wearing a tiny leather dress, and a silk garter on her right thigh. He was so amazed by the sight, he hardly noticed the whip in her hand.

"Nick, I need you to know something before we start." She spoke, but it wasn't her normal, soft tone. There was a commanding edge to it now, and it made him shudder in anticipation.

"Yeah?"

"Address me as Ma'am, and Nick, I need you to trust me. That's mainly what this is. You, handing over yourself to me is the ultimate sign of trust. You need to know I won't harm you. You give me permission to do these things?"

He didn't answer for a few seconds. Did he really want to do this? Would he let her do something that would most likely hurt him? Yes, he realized. He wanted to do this because he did trust her. He loved her and he knew she wouldn't hurt him, in any way he wouldn't like.

"Yes, Ma'am." He bowed his head in submission. He had seen at Lady Heather's that none of the men looked into the womens eyes. Totally under their control.

"Good. The safe word is red. Think you can remember that?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

She grabbed his hair and forced him to look at her, though he avoided her eyes still. He held back a moan. He did like it when she took charge.

"What was that?"

"I think I can remember the safe word, Ma'am."

"Good boy," She released him. "Now, now. What do I do to you? Hmm." She walked in a wide circle around him, twirling the whip idly. She stopped behind him, out of his view. He resisted the urge to turn his head. He trusted her.

She ran a finger down his back, making him shiver, before whiping him, hard. He gasped, the sting leaving a pleasurable burning sensation behind. She whipped him again, and then again three more times, each strike escalating in strength, before Nick sobbed outright. The pain and the pleasure was a wonderful combination.

"Keep going." He said quietly. She struck again, lightly.

"Keep going what?"

"Please, Ma'am, keep going."

Simone smirked. She knew he'd like it. She whipped him for several more times before dropping the whip and stepping closer to his body. The body that he willingly gave over to her.

She looked at the welts already rising on his skin. She placed her fingers at the top of his shoulders, and dragged her nails down his back and over the welts. Nick groaned loudly.

"I'm going to release you. When I do, you'll go lay on the bed and won't move until I say you may. Do you understand?" Her fingers danced up his strong arms.

"I understand, Ma'am."

Without a word, Simone unlocked the cuffs, and Nick walked obediently over to the bed. He lay and winced as the soft sheets touched his back.

Simone pulled the dress off, leaving her in only her panties and garter. Then, she pulled a knife from a bag on the table. She had the satisfaction of watching Nicks breath hitch in slight fear, and was pleased to see him stay the way she told him to. She put the knife in her garter and straddled him.

"Don't touch me, Nick, no matter how badly you may want to." She orderd, lightly.

"Yes Ma'am." Nick said.

"Trust me." That was all she said Before bringing out the knife and cutting the straps of her bra, and then down the middle. Her breasts fell out and Nick had to restrain himself from touching them. She threw the knife away before placing her fingers on his neck.

It was then that Nick new what she meant by trust. She was going to cut off his air supply, and he had to let her know that if his life was in her hands, which it soon would be, he would give her the control.

"I trust you, Ma'am." Then he closed his eyes. He felt the tiny fingers squeeze, not enough to make him loose much air. He nodded. She squeezed a little bit more, and it was harder to breathe. He sucked in a final breath and nodded again. She squeezd, his air supply cut off, and he ressisted the urge to thrash. His body tensed, but he begand counting. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...She knew his limit, when his brain went into panic mode, because the second before he hit breaking point, she let him go and placed gentle kisses along his jawline.

"Such a good boy. My brave little boy. You've been so good. You deserve a prize, but you still can't touch me." Simone said, running a hand through his hair, soothing his mind. Not a second after he relaxed his muscles, did she grind on top of him. He had no shame in saying Simone being in control turned him on. He was already painfully hard.

She met him at their centers, and began rocking back and forth. She lightly planted her hands on his chest as she brought herself down again on his clothed erection. Nick moaned when she came down on him especially hard one time. He was close, he could feel it. Then, just as he was about to explode, she stopped, sliding off him, and standing at the foot of the bed.

"Look at me Nick." She growled. The tone she used made his eyes snap to her face in an instant, forgetting the fact he wasn't supposed to look into her eyes.

Simone took the panties and stripped slowly, tossing them to some undisclosed location. She closed her eyes, one hand taking her breast, the other making a slow path down to her most sacred place. Nick's eyes followed that hands progression, knowing he couldn't hold on much longer.

"Take off your pants and touch yourself," Simone demanded. Nick chucked off his dark jeans, and his boxers. He continued to watch Simone's progression to his second favorite part of her body(The first being her beautiful face). Her hand hit home, fingers dissapearing into the slick folds, and that was when Nick's hand dropped onto his cock, stroaking it slowly, while Simone's hand moved at a furiously fast pace.

Her head dropped back and she moaned.

"Oh, Nicky," She gasped. Nick heard it, and his control snapped.

"Red," He growled, sitting up, and pulling her body into his lap. He slid into her easily, nuzzling his face into the crevice between her shoulder and neck, kissing and biting that area.

"Oh, I've been waiting for you to loose it." She half laughed half panted. "Now move,"

"Oh, no babe, I'm in control now. We do this my way." His strong arms closed around her back, and held her still.

"I'll admit, the dominatrix thing isn't too bad, but I still like being in control. We've proven that I can trust you beyond doubt. I already know you can trust me. Is everything solved now? All figured out?"

"Oh shut up, Stokes and fuck me." She whispered in his ear. This time, he gladly obliged her.


End file.
